The Run
by Freelancer Mississippi
Summary: 2023. It's been a good year for the British wizarding community. However, it's been turbulent for the Ministry of Magic. There is an election coming up, and who knows who might throw their hat into the ring? Hermione, of course...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"And now, my friends, I would like introduce my good friend and Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Miss Hermione Granger!" Harry stepped aside from the podium, clapping along with the crowd. Hermione walked out, waving to the crowd. She went behind the podium.

"'Witches and Wizards alike! Gather 'round, for I have a story to tell.' With these words, Benjamin Zema began his tale _The Singer_. It's a classic story of the rise and fall of a singer, even continuing to his recovery and rebirth of spirit. I think we need a change in Ministry tradition. We need new energy. We need a government that cares about its citizens. That is why I am declaring my candidacy for the nomination of the Cavalier Party!" Hermione announced with pride. The crowd cheered.

"None of this would have been possible without Harry Potter. He is my great friend, and a trusted advisor. Give him one more round of applause!" The crowd clapped wildly as Harry took a small bow. Hermione turned back to the crowd.

"We need rejuvenation! We need to make sure the government helps those wizards who can't help themselves. I've seen the homeless on the streets of Diagon Alley. The Minister of Magic, Wallace Ironheart, tries to tell us that the wizarding world in Britain is fantastic! He tries to tell us that his government has made it better! We need change, because his administration has just made it worse!"

" How was I?" Hermione asked Ron after they had apparated back to the Burrow. Ron kissed her.

"You were fantastic. The people loved you," Ron said. They walked through the door.

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted. The entire Weasley clan was there: Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Harry, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and Percy and Audrey. George was strangely absent. There was a large Turkey on the table.

"We made you dinner, future Minister!" Mrs. Weasley said. She hugged Hermione as Ron pulled chair out for his wife. Hermione was released from the hug and sat in the chair.

"We always knew you would do big things," said Mrs Weasley, moving back to her place at the table.

"Thank you. I just really want to change how we treat the homeless and less fortunate in our society," Hermione explained. "It seems like it takes an election to do it."

"Got that right," said Mr. Weasley, carving the turkey.

"Hey, where is George?" Harry asked. He was just asking the question everybody was thinking.

"He said he had to do something," Ron said through a mouthful of bread. Hermione slapped his hand. Hermione glanced at the clock. George's hand said _Work_.

It was a marvelous dinner. Jokes were exchanged, stories were told. It was a true celebration. Afterwards, goodbyes were said and the couples began to leave. Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Come by the flat tomorrow. We can all go have a drink to celebrate this."

"Alright, sure," Ron agreed. The two shook hands and the women hugged. They apparated away separately.

Ron and Hermione walked through the front door. "I need to go to sleep," Hermione groaned. It had been a long day. They both moved towards the bedroom. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were asleep.

Good morning love," Ron said, waking Hermione up. He gave her a soft kiss. "I have to go to work. It's Saturday, but still. I left the Daily Prophet and some toast and marmalade on the table." Ron then departed. Hermione stayed in bed for a few minutes, then she got up and walked out into the kitchen. She began to put marmalade on her toast and look over the Daily Prophet. A full story on the cover was about her campaign announcement. She smiled.

An owl rapped its talons on the window. It was the family owl, Libra. Ron had gotten it for the family as a Christmas present several years ago. Hermione opened the window, and Libra flew in, landing on the table. She dropped a letter and a newspaper. Hermione gave Libra treat and an appreciative stroke on the wing. She opened the letter.

 _Aunt Hermione,_

 _Congratulations on your announcement. I had to send you this paper as soon as I got it. Unlike most people, I read the_ Wizarding Times _. You needed to see this immediately. It is probably important._

 _Gave Neville your regards. Good luck on your election._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lily Luna Potter_

Hermione smiled. She always liked getting letters from the energetic fifth year. She opened the paper, and her smile turned to a look of shock.

The headline was: _Diagon Alley entrepreneur George Weasley announces his bid for Minister of Magic_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why in bloody hell are you doing this?" Ron asked George angrily. He was pacing back and forth in the storage room of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. George shrugged.

"I'm going to make wizarding great again," George replied. "That's my campaign slogan. Do you like it."

"It will never catch on," Ron said. "But still, why? I told you Hermione was considering running. You knew!"

"It's just a prank. It's a publicity stunt for my shop. But also, maybe I've got some good ideas that might help the wizarding community!" George retorted, sounding upset.

"Sorry," Ron said, resigned. "It's not you. It's just that, if I don't act like this, my wife will kill me."

"Sounds good. Now, let's sell some pranks!"

Hermione was annoyed. Not only did George, her own brother-in-law, declare his run for Minister of Magic, but two more people had declared that they were also seeking the nomination of her party: Avery Hawksworth, who was a former Chaser for the English National Team and the current manager of the Appleby Arrows, as well as Ragmar Dorkins, who used to manage the Chudley Cannons and led them to a championship in 2019. All of this piled onto her annoyance as she looked over what she and written for her next speech.

"It's all rubbish," she declared, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash. Ron was due to arrive home soon, then they would go to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate.

The fireplace cracked and Ron stepped out. Hermione ran and hugged him. Ron kissed her, then they moved to sit down at the table.

"My day has been awful. There's so much work to do, and it's hard to focus because all these other people are competing with me-" Ron silenced her with another kiss.

"Don't worry. We are going to have a peaceful evening celebrating with Harry and Ginny," Ron said. Hermione smiled. They proceeded to floo to Harry and Ginny's flat when they got ready, and together the four of them walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So Ginny," Hermione started tentatively. "I have something to ask."

"Yeah?" Ginny looked over.

"Will you be my campaign manager?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked overjoyed.

"Of course! Wow! There's going to be so much to do! I'm just not sure-"she was interrupted with a large crowd trying to struggle into the Leaky Cauldron.

"What is going on?" Harry said as they began to try and push through the crowd. They fought through the mass of people before stopping in front of the spectacle.

"We need to go over the top! We need to stay safe. If anything, we are becoming less safe. More and more crimes will continue to pile up. Unlike the current minister, I have what it takes to lead the White Rose Party. That is why I, Draco Malfoy, declare my run for the nomination of the White Rose Party to the office of Minister of Magic!"

"What am I going to do? If we both make it to the general election, I don't have the money to face a millionaire," Hermione fretted, pacing back and forth. Harry spoke up from the table.

"Well, he's still foul? We have that," Harry noted. Hermione glared at him.

"Yes. But we do not have millions of galleons at our disposal!" exclaimed Hermione.

An owl tapped on the window. "The _Evening Prophet_ ," Ron said as he paid the owl 5 knuts for the paper. He unrolled it and then immediately hid it.

"Hey! Don't hide that from me!" Hermione exclaimed. She chased Ron around, trying to get a look at it.

"Fine! I surrender!" Ron said, tossing the paper away. Hermione retrieved it, then prompted dropped it in horror.

A picture of Neville Longbottom was on the front, announcing that he was going run for Minister of Magic.

In the Cavalier Party.

Her Party.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Well, I am going out of the country on June 2nd and won't be back until June 29th. I'll have my laptop, so I'll try my best to update when I can! Read and Review!**


End file.
